


Bite Me

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [2]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Authority, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Frenemies, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irisa steals an apple. Berlin tries to exercise authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> "authority" - for femslash100's drabbletag6 (taken from drabbletag5 prompts).

“Get down, on your knees.” Berlin shouts at the Irathient girl. “Now.”

This show of authority is lost on Irisa as she continues to lean against the doorframe with her arms tightly crossed in front of her. Even with the barrel of a gun metres away from her face, she refuses to yield to Berlin. 

“I said on your knees.” She shouts again, growing irritated with Irisa’s defiance. 

Irisa shrugs half-heartedly while maintaining eye contact with the human. She takes a bite of the apple in her hand. 

“You can’t do that.” Berlin drops her arms to her side in exasperation. “That’s stolen property.”

Irisa takes another slow bite of the apple, eyes trained on Berlin to gauge her reaction. Then, she glances casually at the apple and back to the human. Smiling for the first time at Berlin, she tosses the half-eaten apple at her and leaves the room.


End file.
